Ryoka Griffin
Ryoka Dawning Griffen or just Ryoka Griffen, is a human, who just like Erin, was teleported from earth. In Chapter 2.01 she is revealed to have used the alias 'batman' in the Otherworlders group chat. Appearance Ryoka has Asiatic looks with long raven-black hair, bright green eyes and tanned skin. She is very tall with a height of 6 feet and has an athletic build. She isn't wearing any shoes, as she prefers to run, or walk barefoot. When her long hair don't cover her ears, it becomes noticeable that her left ear had been torn in the past,as the lower part of her earlobe is missing, and the remainder had healed jaggedly around the round gap. Personality She enjoys running, and not talking to people. Her hobbies include not mentioning her name, running, hunting, and drinking coffee. Bio Powers and Abilities Ryoka has intentionally prevented herself from leveling or gaining skills. Spells: * Light * Noise * Flashlight * Flashbang Natural Talents: * High natural capacity for magic * Willpower equivalent to Will skill Abilities: * Mixed Martial Arts * Endurance running * Parkour skills * Fluent in Arabic Equipment: * Iphone * Octavia's Repelling Potion * Teriach's Haste Potion Trivia * Her full name is Ryoka Dawning Griffen.Chapter 2.29 * She was born in Oakland, California.Chapter 1.09 * She's Half-Japanese, born to an American Father and a Japanese Mother. * She's lived in Ohio. * She was teleported to the other world in the year 2016, around October. * Loves songs she can run to, a huge fan of rock and an enemy of pop, techno, and opera. Favorite artists include Meatloaf, Imagine Dragons, Fun, Lady Gaga*, and…Five for Fighting. * She doesn’t like her dad, has 4th Dan in Muay Thai although likes Parkour a lot more. Refused Mensa membership, and was kicked out of two high schools. Quotes/Thoughts * (Thoughts) Run. Run faster. Dodge behind the pillar. Pause. Go left. Move right. Fireball! Close. Now—sprint left as fast as possible. * (Thoughts) I burn bridges as I breathe. It’s a talent. I’ve done it all my life and I guess some things you just can’t change. Me and my big mouth. I got kicked out of one school for telling the principal what I really thought about him and the other— * (Thoughts) Ryoka Griffin, 1995 – 2016. “Never knew when to shut up.” * (Thoughts) Oh gods. Poker face. P-p-p-poker face. Okay, stop. Don’t think of the Lady Gaga song right now. * (Thoughts) oh my god she’s coming back. * (To Pisces) “I’m no mage. But I understand bullshit quite well.” * (Thoughts) …Unless of course this world worked off of the same rules fantasy books and Hollywood movies were made of. If that was the case, they were all dead. * (To Gazi) “The King of Destruction has awakened. Flos has returned.” * (To Octavia) "Give me the potion or I’ll hurt you." * (Thoughts) I’m not going to just roll over, am I? Come on Ryoka! Sass this stupid mage! You can do it! You can throw some shade—you’re the shade master! That’s what they called you in school! * (Thoughts) The look of irritation and incredulity on his face is almost worth whatever horrible fate I’m about to endure. * (To Teriach) “Yeah. Pay me. Or else. Asshole.” * (To Fals) “Hm. Sounds good. I’ve got a…friend down there so I’ll be heading there a lot.” * (To Val and Hawk) “‘Neither rain nor snow, nor gloom of night shall stay these couriers from the swift completion of their appointed rounds’, huh?” * (To Frost Faeries) “Ican’tstop!Goddamnitstoplaughingandhelpme!” * (To Frost Faeries) “I swear it. I swear it on the water, by the grass and earth and sky and on my name. I swear it by honor and life itself.” * (To Frost Faeries) “Are the fey slaves, or are you free? Help me! I am Ryoka Dawning Griffen, and I offer everything! Change fate. Save us.” * (To Krshia) “Krshia Silverfang? My name is Ryoka Griffin. We need to speak.” * (Thoughts) Wait, what the hell did Erin say about him being Gold-rank? * (Thoughts) Add that to my gravestone - Ryoka Griffin, 1995 – 2017. “Never knew when to shut up. Also, punched a Dragon.” * (To Teriach) “So? Are you a Dragon or a lizard that likes to hide under rocks? It’s a challenge, idiot. What part of that don’t you get?” References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Runners Category:Earth Category:Celum